


Compulsion

by blue_eyed



Series: Summer Pthon 2012 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Kink me, Merlin challenge over at summer pornathon, and for my 'public' square on my kink bingo card</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsion

They’ve never spoken about it, this thing they do. It’s always been a raised eyebrow and a smirk, and Percival just knows what going to happen. He spends the rest of the day flushed and distracted. Riding a horse is a special kind of torture, and Percival has to spend far too long thinking about Gwaine’s socks in order to calm himself. 

That night Elyan offers to take first watch, and Percival hears himself volunteering to join him before he’s even finished thinking about doing so. Arthur nods, shoulder’s straightening with something close to pride – its strange how happy Arthur gets seeing his men working well together.

The others bed down, muttering as they do. Percival moves along the log he’s sitting on to get a better view of their surroundings. 

Elyan pokes at the fire, all innocent eyes and straight face. Percival has no idea how he does it. He feels like he’s ready to jump out of his skin. The newness of doing this – whatever this is – with Elyan never seems to wear off.

Once Arthur has patted them all on the back and finally finishes grumbling at Merlin, Elyan stands up and stretches. He walks around the fire to sit next to Percival. 

“You’re unbelievable,” Percival mutters, not looking at Elyan. He hears Elyan huff out a laugh and move closer, warm against Percival’s side. 

“I love watching you,” he says, unashamedly. Heat builds low in Percival’s stomach and his cock starts to thicken. “I like making you blush.” 

“We shouldn’t,” Percival offers up a token protest, compulsively. He’ll never actually say no, he’s not sure he can, and Elyan knows better than to pay it any attention. 

“I don’t see why not.”

“Someone might see.” Percival shudders as he says the words, cock fully hard now. Elyan lifts a hand and runs it up Percival’s thigh. Percival looks at the other men, watching for any sign of movement. Most of them are incredibly light sleepers – especially when sleeping out in the open. 

“I want them to,” he says, low and gravelly. Percival watches Elyan’s hand move up to the laces of his trousers. Clever fingers make quick work of undoing them, loosening them enough to free his straining cock. “I want everyone to see how much you want me, how desperate you are for it.” 

Percival bites his lip against a gasp. He can just hear sounds of someone snoring under his own panting. He can feel the fire-warmed air against the top of his thighs, slightly cooler than Elyan’s hand around his flesh. Percival is aware he’s vulnerable, if someone was to catch them – he swallows against the hot flush that rushed through him at the idea of the King catching them – it’s exactly what it looks like. 

Elyan strokes firmly and Percival bites his fist to keep from making noise. Elyan rubs his thumb over the head, dragging through the wetness there. He pulls the foreskin down gently, before stroking it back up over the head again. Percival squirms and digs his free hand into the bark of the log as he watches Elyan’s strong hand work along his length. 

“They’d all want you, if they saw you like this.” Percival is biting down almost painfully on his fist now, hips twitching desperately into Elyan's fist. He shakes his head, and Elyan does something wicked with his fingers. “They would,” he insists. “But they can’t have you. You’re mine.” 

Percival whimpers as he spills himself all over Elyan’s hand. Elyan strokes him through it, still whispering words, maybe nonsense, Percival can’t tell. He’s too busy trying to breathe normally again. 

Elyan wipes his hand on a rag and wipes Percival clean. Percival cups a hand around Elyan’s jaw and angles his head up for a kiss.


End file.
